Después Del Dolor
by Maryconchita
Summary: final alterno


**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son Propiedad De La Gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Me disculpo por cualquier falla ortográfica que encuentren tras la lectura._

_**Esta tematica fue lanzada por las locas de #TeamRanmaConda y Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica .**_

Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo es el mas experimentado ladrón de

nuestros pasos, y cuando menos lo esperas todo se volvió pasado, todas esas vivencias son un

vago recuerdo entre tus memorias, casi todos en Nerima habían olvidado lo sucedido en

Jusenkyo y la mas desastrosa boda fallida de todos los tiempos en Japón y en el mundo entero.

Todo aquello había pasado a ser solo parte de la historia en esta pequeña ciudad, bueno… para

casi todos, existía una bella chica de cabellos azulados, que noche tras noche lloraba en su cuarto

a escondidas, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, callando sus lamentos, sus sollozos de dolor y

vergüenza con sus manos, o en ocasiones presionando su afligido rostro contra su almohada,

tratando de mermar su dolor.

Esperaba que todos en aquella alocada familia estuvieran profundamente dormidos para poder

desahogarse con su eterna confidente, su placida cama se había convertido en su eterno paño de lagrimas, la cual la había acompañado en sus peores noches y días secando sus lagrimas producto de las infames injusticias de la vida.

El peso de fingir que todo marchaba bien la tenía cansada, el llevar una mascara siempre tratando

de dar su mejor cara era tan deprimente, todo estaba mal, su mente y su corazón estaban

destrozados, pero al parecer solo ella veía esa realidad, para los demás todo era perfecto, a

nadie parecía importarle lo que ella sentía, ni sus amigos, ni su familia se daban cuenta de aquel

dolor en su corazón.

Al igual que cada noche, Akane estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos analizando porque ella, porque tubo que suceder todo así, porque se enamoro de el, sus preguntas la agobiaban, y sin

permiso una tímida lagrima salió de sus bellos ojos, la peli-azul sintió la humedad en sus mejillas,

haciéndola consiente que de nuevo estaba llorando, ya se estaba cansando de ella misma, ya se

canso de sentir lastima por su persona.

Pov. Akane

Ya no más…. no tengo por que seguir llorando por un amor imposible, un amor al que yo no le

intereso en lo mas mínimo.

Soy Akane Tendo una artista marcial y como tal me debo de comportar, no tengo que estar

rogando amor a nada, ni a nadie.

Me debo de amar a mi misma y enfocarme en mis sueños, ya basta de ser la niña débil.. esto se

acabo.

Fin pov Akane

La chica paso de una profunda nostalgia a una determinación absoluta, seco sus lagrimas con su

pequeña mano, e intento sonreír dibujando una mueca algo extraña en su rostro, estaba decidida

ya no derramaría una lagrima mas, sabía que el tiempo era su peor amigo, pues cuando lloraba

parecía detenerse y no avanzar, los días eran eternos, pero cuando reía esos días iban tan rápido

que no los parecía disfrutar, sabía que el tiempo era la cura real para todo, y ella le haría frente,

basta de lamentarse… en su corta vida se dio cuenta que no podía y no debía huir del pasado, después de toda aquella lluvia de pensamientos y decisiones cayó rendida ante los cálidos brazos

de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente la peli-azul se levantó con mucha energía, estaba lista para su nuevo tipo de

vida, sabía que ya era hora de cambiar, lo primero que haría era modificar su rutina, así que esa

mañana no salió a correr como todos los días.

Tomo una larga y placentera ducha, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones, del como el agua

relajaba sus músculos, como refrescaba su cuerpo, aquellas sensaciones eran agradables,

olvidando o ignorando todo lo que ocurría fuera de aquella habitación.

Salió feliz de aquella ducha y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejo los enseres de baño en su lugar, solo traía

puesta su acostumbrada bata de baño y con una toalla secaba su corta melena, observo con

detenimiento su armario donde estaba su ropa colgada meticulosamente, sus ojos se paseaban de

una orilla a otra y nada le convencía, seguía secando su cabello mientras hacia una especie de mueca, mientras decidía que atuendo ponerse.

Suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, este seria el segundo cambio en su vida, dejaría atrás toda

aquella ropa anticuada y recatada, la cambiaria por algo mas juvenil, mas acorde a su edad.

Tomo un pequeño shorts de entre sus cosas era algo corto normalmente siempre se colocaba un mallon debajo de este, pero a partir de ese día ya no lo haría, siempre se preocupaba por lo que

las personas pensaran de ella, pero era imposible complacer a todo el mundo, ahora solo se

complacería a ella misma.

Hoy era una nueva y renovada Akane, corto una playera blanca que tenia un estampado en la

parte delantera de unos labios en color rojo, le quito las mangas ya que a su parecer esos holanes

eran algo aniñados para su nueva personalidad, le hizo un sexy cuello en V, sin mostrar mucho

solo enfatizando esos huesitos de la clavícula que tanto le gustaban, miro de nuevo a su armario y

eligió unas sandalias sencillas en color negro al igual que el shorts.

Miro por ultima vez su outfit tendido en su cama y esta vez su sonrisa se reflejo por completo en

sus ojos, era una sonrisa verdadera hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo hacia, esta vez si estaba feliz.

-Perfecto… me encanta- la peli-azul se vistió con rapidez contenta de aquella elección, se observo

en el espejo y le gusto el reflejo de ella, peino con cuidado su corta melena, colocando un broche

pequeño, con pedrería, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, se sonrió por ultima

vez ante el espejo.

Se giro para tomar una gran maleta que tenia en la parte baja de su cama, la abrió con cuidado y

decidida metió toda aquella avalancha de ropa anticuada, solo dejo una que otra prenda que

podía modificar, o algo que en su defecto si pudiera seguir usando, bajo contenta las escaleras

estaba ansiosa de saber que le deparaba el futuro.

-Buenos días Kasumi… me podrías ayudar a vender esta ropa – Sin una gota de timidez y con una

gran sonrisa la peli-azul le pidió el favor a su hermana mayor, estaba tan entusiasmada que sus

ojos volvían a tener ese bello brillo de siempre.

-Claro Aka… – la castaña de la eterna sonrisa no pudo completar la frase , sorprendida por la nueva

apariencia de su hermana, se acercó a ella y la observó de pies a cabeza

-Akane te vez muy linda

pero… no crees que esta demasiado corto ese shorts– a Kasumi le alegraba el cambio de su

hermanita, pero era algo abrupto para su gusto.

-No… para nada Kasumi… es perfecto ¿Entonces me ayudarás? – Akane estaba muy emocionada

por lo que vendría en el futuro y muy concentrada en su presente, así que ese comentario no

cambiaria su decisión, con rapidez intento cambiar el tema mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de

la residencia Tendo.

-Claro tenemos que poner una mesa afuera y doblaremos la ropa, separándola por prendas y

decidiremos los costos ¿Qué te parece? – con su encantadora dulzura la castaña le explicaba paso

por paso lo que debía hacer.

Las horas pasaron y como todas las mañanas los integrantes de la familia empezaban a despertar

poco a poco, los patriarcas estaban sentados a los costados de aquella pequeña mesa bebiendo

una deliciosa taza de té caliente, los mas jóvenes se desperezaban ante los delicados rayos del sol

que se filtraban por sus ventanas.

En la parte exterior de la residencia Tendo una muy sorprendida y alegre Akane sonreía por haber

vendido la mayor parte de su ropa, daba pequeños saltos de felicidad, mientras contaba el dinero

que coloco en una cajita decorada con pequeños arcoíris.

-"Vaya por un momento creí que nadie le gustaría mi ropa"- pensó la peli-azul observando lo poco

que quedaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Que haces vendiendo tu ropa marimacho? De seguro… es tan fea que nadie la comprara – esa

voz la saco de sus pensamientos, no necesitaba verlo para saber de quién se trataba.

La antigua Akane se hubiera molestado y lo más seguro que tras gritarle enojada e insultarlo, lo

mandaría a volar por todo Nerima, producto de un buen golpe propinado por su ya conocido

mazo, pero no… ella se prometió a si misma ser diferente y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta

para probar su autocontrol.

-Hola… buen día Ranma – la chica lo saludo cortes y amable pero ni siquiera volteo a verlo, ella

siguió acomodando la ropa que las clientas no se llevaron, la peli-azul sonreía internamente, se

dio cuenta que era fácil, esquivar e ignorar los insultos.

-"Y ahora que le pasa Akane no se enojo "- el azabache observaba con detenimiento el

comportamiento de su prometida estaba intrigado, ni siquiera una mueca, un gesto, un ceño

fruncido nada, no tenia ninguna reacción, los pensamientos del azabache trataban de hilar algún

comentario, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

-¿Qui… quieres que te acompañe?- el chico pregunto algo nervioso, pues la actitud de la

muchacha frente a el, lo intimidaba.

-No.. la verdad prefiero que no, ya que si vienen tus prometidas podrían arruinar mi negoció – con

mucha naturalidad y cortesía rechazó la ayuda de su prometido.

Indignado y molesto el azabache se fue lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, salto lo mas alto y

veloz por algunos de los tejados y bardas de las casas aledañas, mientras se alejaba su mente iba a

mil por hora pensando en que estaba pasando, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado.

Por fin después de unos largos minutos de haber corrido y saltado, golpeo unos cuantos árboles

en su camino, pateo piedras y botes de basura con gran furia, se dejó caer derrotado en el césped

de aquel bello parque que en algunas ocasiones visitaba la peli-azul para disfrutar de la brisa de la

tarde o simplemente para leer uno de sus libros favoritos.

Levanto un poco su cabeza meditando lo acontecido, esa chica de hace unos momentos no era su

bello tormento, no algo andaba mal, su Akane jamás rechazaría su ayuda y tampoco reaccionaria

calmada ante un insulto de el, con la vista pérdida se cuestionaba una y otra vez lo mismo

buscando una respuesta lógica.

-Seguro fue Shampoo… claro como no se me ocurrió antes- el muchacho sonreía como si este

hubiera hecho el descubrimiento de alguna cura a una enfermedad mortal -le dio alguna de sus

pócimas raras – asentía muy seguro de aquel diagnostico.

El intentaba buscar una solución para regresar a su Akane a la normalidad, rebuscaba en su mente

alguna idea, algún comentario que le ayudara, el joven estaba sentado en el césped en postura de

flor de loto con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho intentando pensar… de pronto un recuerdo le

vino a la mente como un rayo, imágenes venían a su mente como una película en cámara lenta,

donde la principal protagonista era Akane hablando con el esta mañana.

-¡Akane estaba vestida muy provocativa! – grito fuerte, poniéndose en pie con una mano en la frente tratando de controlar sus pensamientos, sin perder mas tiempo dio un salto hacia las copas

de los arboles para acortar camino, corrió y salto directo al Dojo, no la dejaría sola ni un minuto

mas vestida así.

-"primero me dejo de llamar Ranma Saotome que permitir que otro te vea así"- mientras saltaba

de tejado en tejado los celos y su posesividad crecían mas y mas, con el solo hecho de pensar que

otro hombre que no fuera el disfrutara de observar esa dicada anatomía.

Llego al hogar Tendo bastante agitado, y con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora, pues se había esforzado demasiado para llegar lo mas rápido posible, se limpio el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, corría por encima de la barba de la residencia Tendo para llegar al lugar donde se

encontraba Akane.

Para su sorpresa la chica no estaba sola, el sabia a la perfección que ella era popular entre el genero masculino, la silueta que visualizo era muy conocida para el, Ryoga estaba muy cerca de su

adorado tormento.

El azabache observaba como ambos chicos se veían felices, se sonreían mutuamente, Ryoga se

sonrojaba mientras observaba detenidamente a la bella chica frente a el, el azabache sentía como

la furia empezaba a controlarlo, sus manos se empuñaban por el enojo, en su frente una vena

palpitaba con fuerza, podía sentir como su rostro se desfiguraba a causa de la furia que sentía…

pero la gota que derramó el vaso o en este caso la acción que detono la gran bomba Saotome, fue

cuando al chico del colmillo abrazo a su bella marimacho.

Ryoga a pesar de su timidez trataba de aprovechar gran parte del tiempo con la muchacha, Akane

le contaba como se había propuesto cambiar su guardarropa y su actitud.

El chico de la bandana en señal de felicidad, la abrazo con efusividad, llenando sus fosas nasales

con el exquisito aroma de su cabello, paseaba sus manos por la pequeña espalda de la chica en

cada vaivén de sus manos la blusa de la muchacha subía un poco, rozando así la piel de su cintura

y espalda, esa piel tan fina, tan delicada tan cálida.

El azabache no lo soporto mas, sabia que su rival se estaba aprovechando de la situación y de la

ingenuidad de su adorado tormento, el solo hecho de mirar como la asquerosa mano de Ryoga

acariciaba esa piel que solo le pertenecía a el, lo trastornaba.

En un segundo el azabache ya se encontraba separando a la parejita de jóvenes arrebatando a la

chica de los brazos de su rival, el aura que emanaba su cuerpo era bastante amenazadora.

-¡¡Ryoga suéltala!!– el grito del azabache estaba lleno de furia no concebía la osadía de su eterno

rival -Akane es mi prometida y no tienes derecho abrazarla, ni tocarla- el enojo no le permitía

escucharse así mismo, en una forma rara, posesiva y muy a su manera volvía a dejar claro que el

amaba a la pequeña Tendo.

-Tranquilízate Ranma, Ryoga solo me dio un abrazo por que esta feliz, por mi– la peli-azul trataba

de calmar al joven que estaba frente a ellos, ella podía percibir el aura y el descontrol del oji-azul.

-Tu no la amas Ranma… así que no te metas – el chico de la bandana le hizo frente al azabache,

sabía que al retarlo con ese comentario el ganaría puntos con la bella peli-azul, estaba seguro que

Ranma como siempre, se pondría muy nervioso y empezaría atacar con insultos y gritos a su

amada, pero… esta vez fue todo lo contrario.

-Escúchame bien Ryoga… Akane es mía entendiste, ella solo se casara conmigo- la mirada de

Ranma era decidida, su mandíbula estaba tensa, pero sus ojos brillaban diferente a otras ocasiones tal vez seria porque hablaba con seguridad

-la amo desde el primer día que la vi y lo confirme cuando vi por primera vez su sonrisa, ella es mi todo-

Ryoga miraba asombrado a su rival,

no podía creer que el joven de la trenza tendría el valor de admitir sus sentimientos.

-y escúchame bien… no permitiré, que estés cerca de ella, sus abrazos, las sonrisas, los suspiros

todo de ella es solo para mí, SOLO YO puedo poseer su belleza y su bondad – La peli-azul estaba

paralizada de escuchar a su prometido gritar de esa manera sus sentimientos, el siempre lo negó,

pero ahora gritaba abiertamente lo que su corazón sentía.

-¡¡SOLO YO…!! - El chico seguía hablando, por fin tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, la

chica de ojos marrones seguía shock tras escuchar las primeras palabras, no podía reaccionar,

jamás se espero aquello.

-"por fin Ranma vuelve a confesar sus sentimientos hacía mí, me ama tanto o más de lo que yo a

el, lo sabía… sabía que no había sido un error, el me dijo que me amaba cuando pensó que estaba muerta"-

La Peli-azul dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, y por fin salió de aquel asombro, de aquella parálisis

creada por las palabras del amor de su vida, sin esperar un minuto mas se lanzó a los brazos de su

amado, el cual tenia las mejillas ardiendo por el gran show que había protagonizado.

-Ranma… yo también te amo – Akane no podía creerlo, estaba tan feliz de poderlo abrazar como

siempre soñó, literal estaba colgada del cuello del muchacho inundando su olfato con el aroma masculino del chico, levanto su vista y la fijo en los ojos del muchacho que la observaban con amor.

La peli-azul le brindo la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas, ese simple gesto siempre había sido la

debilidad mas grande del chico, el quedo hipnotizado sonriendo como tonto ante la sonrisa de la

muchacha.

Ambos se contemplaban como si quisieran grabar sus expresiones de ese momento, sus ojos se

paseaban por su facciones acariciando con sus miradas cada parte de sus rostros, hasta que sus iris se fijaron en sus labios, querían probar aquella pequeña cavidad, experimentar por primara vez el

roce, y la sensación de dar un beso con amor, Ranma acerco su rostro al de ella con lentitud, terminando casi por completo con la distancia que existía entre ambos, el azabache sentía el dulce

aliento de su marimacho chocar con el suyo, tenia un poco de temor pues era inexperto en eso de

los placeres del amor.

Akane percibió la inseguridad del chico en ese momento, sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos para

colocar ambas manos en el rostro de su prometido y así terminar con toda distancia entre ellos,

esa caricia de sus labios fue tierna y dulce.

El azabache sintió desfallecer con aquel pequeño roce de sus labios, al principio fue un beso torpe,

pero poco a poco fueron saboreando y disfrutando de aquellas agradables sensaciones, sus estómagos experimentaban el movimiento de miles de mariposas revoloteando, era una experiencia nueva, era un momento mágico para ambos.

Por primera vez no les importo ser observados por Ryoga, el cual con el corazón roto se marchó, entendiendo que nunca tuvo oportunidad con akane, no les importo que su familia saliera y

armaran un escandalo, por fin se habían declarado su amor y no iban a permitir que nada, ni

nadie los separe, incluso su orgullo no sería un obstáculo.

Como era costumbre la familia Tendo – Saotome ya se encontraba tomando fotos, aplaudiendo y

sacando el sake para festejar la unión de ambas escuelas, los patriarcas lloraban mientras se

abrazaban y palmeaban sus espaldas.

-Ya par de tortolitos se les van a desgastar los labios – la mediana de las Tendo se burlaba de la

nueva parejita, sin dejar de tomar fotos.

-Nabiki no los molestes , mira que se ven lindos así – con su singular dulzura la chica de coleta

castaña reprendía a su hermana menor .

-¡Pueden dejarnos solos! – exclamó el azabache algo exasperado por la situación, no les dio

tiempo de protestar a su alocada familia, no tenia tiempo de ponerse de malas, cargo en forma

nupcial a su amada marimacho y se alejo del hogar Tendo saltando de tejado en tejado, su sonrisa

era evidente estaba feliz y nada podría arruinarlo, seguía saltando por todo Nerima hasta llegar a

un restaurante chino muy conocido por la linda pareja.

-Ranma… ¿Que hacemos aquí? – la Peli-azul lo observó curiosa, y un poco asustada, el chico de la

trenza estaba por responder cuando una voz Catarina grito dentro del restaurante.

-Airén venir por Shampoo – la chica china corrió alegre hacia el muchacho, intentando colgarse del

cuerpo de su airén, lanzándose al chico de la trenza como ya era costumbre.

Para su mala suerte esta vez no logró su objetivo, el azabache se quito de su camino dando un

pequeño salto, la chinita por poco y cae de bruces al suelo, de no ser por sus habilidades de artista

marcial hubiera sufrido un duro golpe.

-Airén… por que abrazar a chica fea– la joven de cabello morado le reclamaba molesta, con el ceño

fruncido al azabache, no entendía que sucedía.

Ranma paso saliva, respiro profundo y exhalo el aire de sus pulmones sonoramente, tratando de tomar todo el valor posible, miro a su acompañante unos momentos, quien observaba todo con

asombro reflejado en sus ojos, Ranma sonrió, ella era todo el valor que el necesitaba para poder

hablar con la chica china.

Akane solo observaba como Ranma caminaba hacia la muchacha que aun lo observaba molesta, la

peli-azul seguía confundida por que después de su primer beso, Ranma la llevó justo ahí, con la

odiosa gata, sentía temor, que tal que todo era una broma, sus inseguridades amenazaban con

salir de nuevo, sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse por las lagrimas, cuando escucho la voz de su

prometido dirigirse hacia la chica de cabello morado.

-Shampoo… yo no soy tu prometido, jamás lo fui, y jamás lo seré, aquí es Japón y no aplican tus leyes Amazonas- el muchacho por primera vez, no le temblaba la voz, la miraba decidido -desde

antes de nacer yo le pertenezco ah Akane y ella me pertenece a mi, es con ella con quien quiero

casarme, ella es a quien amo, desde siempre – la muchacha lo miraba asombrada desde cuando Ranma Saotome había tomado ese valor.

La joven amazona paso de la furia, a la nostalgia y después de unos cuantos minutos paso a la

total tranquilidad, ella sabía muy en el fondo que Ranma jamás la vería como una posible prometida, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y tranquilidad.

-Airén estar tranquilo, Shampoo entender cuando perder batalla– la chica de cabello morado se

acercó a la Peli-azul a paso lento, Akane por unos instantes sintió miedo pues la chica que se

dirigía hacia ella, era fuerte y no se dejaba vencer tan rápido.

-chica violenta tu ganar, hacer feliz

airén- Akane quedó sorprendida de la madurez de la persona que tantas veces trato de agredirla, y

mas por la gran muestra de dignidad que le dio.

Shampoo le sonrió y le dio un abrazo como despedida a la peli-azul, la sorpresa seguía dibujada en

el rostro de Akane jamás se imagino semejante gesto de la que en alguna ocasión, le dio el beso de

la muerte.

-Gra.. gracias por entender Shampoo- comentó algo titubeante la peli-azul pero muy amablemente

respondió al abrazo.

La nueva pareja caminaba por las calles de Nerima tomados de la mano felices de haber cerrado

por fin ese ciclo tan caótico con la amazona, ahora el siguiente destino era el restaurante de su

gran amiga de la infancia.

El azabache no dijo nada pero le dolía romper el corazón de Ukyo, después de todo ella fue su

única amiga, Akane estaba segura que el silencio de su prometido se debía a la gran estima que

sentía por la chica de la espátula, se sentía mal por ser ella la causante de semejante ruptura.

-Ranma yo no quiero que hagas esto- a la chica de ojos marrones en realidad le dolía ver que una

amistad así, se interrumpiera por su culpa, no quería ver sufrir a su rival ni a su ahora novio.

-Tengo que hacerlo… yo solo quiero estar para ti… y si ella no lo entiende, prefiero estar lejos de

Ukyo- el oji-azul miraba con ternura a la chica frente a el, aun después de tantas burlas y

humillaciones por parte de las chicas, Akane aun sentía empatía por ellas, definitivamente había

elegido a la mejor.

La chica sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios poniéndose de puntitas frente a el, Ranma se

ruborizo un poco aun no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, se rasco la cabeza avergonzado y siguieron avanzando, caminaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta

cuando llegaron a su destino, de no ser por la voz de la chica de la espátula seguirían divagando

en sus pensamientos.

-Buen día chicos…– les saludaba muy alegre, mientras cocinaba un delicioso okonomiyaki en su

enorme plancha, para la chica cocinera no paso desapercibido que los muchachos venían tomados

de la mano.

-Ukyo debemos hablar – la mirada del azabache era seria, tenia los ojos fijos en su querida amiga.

-No es necesario Ranma – con los ojos llorosos, intentaba hablar animadamente -Ya lo se todo y

de verdad me alegra saber que se aman – paso saliva amargamente para seguir hablando con la

cabeza agachada -yo fui una tonta al ilusionarme en un amor no correspondido, siempre supe que

tu amabas Akane , pero no, quise aceptarlo – con todo su autocontrol seguía reprimiendo las lágrimas, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo, ella siempre supo de los sentimientos de Ranma por

Akane, pero trato de sacar ventaja de la cobardía del muchacho, tal vez con el tiempo el se podría

enamorar de ella y dejar de lado a la rival mas fuerte.

Esta vez Ranma no tenía palabras para consolar a Ukyo, se sentía mal por romperle el corazón,

pero después de todo el no podía hacer nada contra sus sentimientos, su amor le pertenecía Akane y solamente a ella, ante el silencio incómodo que se instaló en el U-chan's, Akane decidió romper ese abrumador silencio.

-Ukyo, gracias por aceptar la decisión de Ranma.. si gustas podríamos iniciar tu y yo una amistad– la peli-azul hablaba con sinceridad, era muy cierto que en ella podía encontrar a una amiga, de todas las autoproclamadas prometidas la chica de la espátula era la que mejor le caía.

-Gracias Akane tu siempre haz demostrado ser una buena chica, pese a todas las cosas que te

hicimos siempre nos brindaste tu amistad, tendré en cuenta tus palabras – la chica de la espátula

era consiente que en el corazón de Akane no existía el odio, ni el rencor, sus palabras eran

sinceras, se sintió feliz de estar en buenos términos con su pareja de amigos, sonrió feliz por ellos.

-U-chan, te quiero, siempre serás mi amiga y podrás contar conmigo- el azabache le hablaba en un tono conciliador tratando de dar ánimos a su querida amiga, Ukyo asintió con una sonrisa, pero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, amenazando con desbordarse de un momento a otro

-es hora de regresar a casa Akane…– sujeto la mano de su adorable tormento de nuevo y salieron ambos chicos del restaurante de okonomiyakis.

La chica cocinera, dejo salir aquel llanto que reprimió durante la platica con sus amigos, es verdad

que sentía dolor por lo acontecido, pero le daba gusto ver a su gran amor, a su gran amigo feliz,

ella jamás perdió la esperanza de conquistarlo, pero tal vez la vida le tenia algo mejor, ahora no

solo tenia un amigo había ganado a una gran amiga. -Adiós ranchan – dejando las palabras que se las lleve el viento se levantó con una amarga sonrisa y continuó con sus deberes.

A la mañana siguiente Akane no quería despertar, tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta

que todo había sido un maldito sueño, no soportaría que Ranma seguiría con sus insultos, volver a

la locura de las prometidas destrozando el Dojo, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que

levantarse, y enfrentar la triste realidad, abrió despacio sus ojos, pestañeando un par de veces

tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del día, se desperezo un poco para tratar de

levantarse de su cama, pero al intentarlo un peso extraño en la cintura se lo impedía algo o

alguien la sujetaba de esa parte de su cuerpo, al voltear a un costado se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules observándola con el mas puro amor, mientras que la mirada de ella era de pánico, Ranma entendió rápido el significado de esa mirada de su bello tormento, la chica estaba asustada y confundida, no sabia el por que de la presencia del chico en su cama.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada, solo dormimos abrazados y nada más – se inclinó hacia ella, sin dejar de

abrazarla y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Buenos días.. mi marimacho- el azabache le sonreía, y jamás dejaría de llamarla así le encantaba

ver esos pucheros que hacia cuando se molestaba.

Soltando un largo suspiro de alivio la Peli-azul acerco su cuerpo hacia el, lo abrazo fuerte tocando

el pecho del chico con su rostro aspirando su embriagador aroma masculino, la chica estaba feliz,

sonreía mientras el muchacho estrechaba el abrazo, con sus fuertes y grandes manos acariciaba su espalda y su cintura, besaba su coronilla, mientras le repetía constantemente lo mucho que la

amaba.

-"Gracias a kami que no fue un sueño"- pensó la peli-azul….

..FIN..

_**Espero les haya gustado tanto como ami al escribirlo.**_

_**Querida Beta muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti estaria perdida literal y lo sabes.**_

_**Pasen a leer las historias de**_

_**kaysachan**_

_**Emiliu**_

_**DanisitaM**_

_**y tambien la primer historia de mi beta kiirim.**_


End file.
